Old Magick
by Wolf0307
Summary: Dumbledore is holding a ball and informs the staff that they must learnto dance. He has also told Severus that Ms. Granger would be awonderful choice for an instructor. As my English teacher used to say,Dancing is simply a
1. and so it begins

DISCLAIMER and A/N: This is an HG/SS story. For those of you who are new to fanfiction, it refers to a pairing between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. If this is not your cup of tea, please leave now. I don't own these characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

"I don't believe the Yule Ball is in two days and I haven't got a bloody date!" roared Ron.

"Would you RELAX Ronald?" I said, "Besides, I'm going with Seamus and if he doesn't mind, I'm sure he'll let me dance with you."

"Easy for you to say." He muttered.

"Come on! I'm not going to let you make me late for potions" I said to him and headed out the door.

The tunnel leading down to the dungeons was cold and wet as usual. From under the large wooden door the dungeons, smoke was seeping out into the corridor. Several of the students exchanged glances. As we opened the door, the whole class was engulfed in purple smoke, making all of us cough. Suddenly, a deep baritone voice rang through the room, "Finite Incantium!" The purple smoke shrank into Snape's wand, clearing our vision. "Good afternoon." Snape growled, "You know what we shall be working on today so get our your ingredients." We all stared at him. "NOW!" He bellowed.

Everyone got out their various ingredients and began to work on their potions, cauldrons hissing and spitting as the new ingredients were added. Snape prowled his way through the desks, sneering at some potions and gruffly praising a few select Syltherins. My potion was fine, (I had read the chapter on it a week ago,) but Neville's was starting to look the wrong color. Something was different about the Potions Master today. Behind the mask of gruffness and anger there seemed to be a small flicker of something. I couldn't quite place it, but it was not in the usual repertoire of scowls and eyebrow raising. _Probably about the accident before class,_ I thought, but out of the blue I decided to ask.

"Er.. Professor." I said hesitantly when class was over.

"What!" he snapped, "I am very busy you silly girl, go on to your next class."

"Sorry Professor Snape." I said, a bit scared of his reaction to the question that I was about to ask, "I've. erm. noticed that something seems to be bothering you. Are you OK?" _ARE YOU OK? _A voice screamed in my head. _ARE YOU OK? What the HELL are you thinking Granger, acting like some girl with a crush?_

"No, nothing is wrong _Miss Granger._" He said, careful to emphasize my name. "Just a bloody.."

"A what?" I asked.

"Well if you must know, Miss Granger, the Yule Ball is in a couple of days, and Professor Dumbledore has taken it upon himself toorderallofustolearnhowtodance." He spat the words out as if they tasted bad.

"You need help, don't you?" I smirked. _What in Circe's name where those fumes before, I seem to be getting bolder by the second._ I was met with a cold stare.

"Yes."

"Well then. If you're asking," his eyes flashed at this, "I'd be glad to help you."

"Tonight, 8:00. Here."

"That's just fine Professor," I said, "I will be here."


	2. Something wrong Professor?

DISCLAIMER: Wolfie no ownie, just write about. (aka These characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling)

A/N: I see that my asterisks (indicating a change in POV) are not showing up. I apologize for the confusion. From now on, a row of periods will indicate a change in POV.

Chapter 2

Several hours later, I was confident that I had lost my mind. I was going to teach my potions professor how to dance. Gods kill me now. Let poison be slipped into my drink this evening. Please.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, examining my attire. My hair was put up in a bun, tight enough that it would stay in for the duration of the evening. I had decided upon much encouraging from Ginny to wear a low cut crimson sweater and blue jeans. Taking a deep breath, I walked down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron for dinner.

Eight o'clock rolled around quickly enough and I bid goodbye to Ron and Harry, lying that I had a detention this evening. Wouldn't do to have their mouths stuck open for days, would it? The corridors leading to Snape's classroom were freezing. Reaching the aged gothic door I knocked.

"Enter."

….break…

I sat at my desk grading the latest batch of pathetic essays submitted by my third year class. Raising my head to glare upon the student who had the nerve to disturb me I mentally cringed. _Oh yes,_ _Granger. Wonderful way to waste an evening. _

"Miss Granger." I said in the most dangerous voice I could muster. After all, it would be nice to have my peace, despite this ridiculous ordeal Albus had incurred. Should the girl have run away that instant, it would have been later than I'd have liked. I cannot believe I actually asked the stupid girl for help, but I was, quite frankly, sick of Albus nagging me.

"Professor." She replied.

"Shut the door and sit." I said. She did so, taking a seat in one of the students chairs at the front of the room. I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. "Miss Granger," I hissed, "Let me stress the seriousness of my next statement. If you tell _anyone_, even your precious Potter and Weasley, I will see to it personally that the rest of your Hogwarts career is made a living hell."

"Yes sir," she said. How this girl continues to defy me after six years continues to amaze me. I have hurled insults at her that have made my even my "esteemed" colleague's faces darken, and yet she persists! For one such an amount of so called intellect she is quite lacking in common sense.

Without a word she pulled out her wand and waved at the phonograph I had set up in the corner of the room. What a ridiculous contraption it was; it looked strange against a background of potions books and jars of herbs. A slow waltz started to play and we both stood up. _The hell with this._ I thought and started to stride out of the room. As I reached the door to my private chambers I hit a wall. Momentarily surprised, I pressed my hand against it.

"Venator." I said, thinking that my wards had somehow gone awry. Nothing. "Ven.a.tor." I said slowly. Still stuck. I turned quickly and gave Granger my best snarl. "Did you do this?" I growled.

"No sir."


	3. The Headmaster's Office

"Venator." I said, thinking that my wards had somehow gone awry. Nothing. "Ven.a.tor." I said slowly. Still stuck. I don't care that Granger heard that, I'll change them later. I turned quickly and gave her my best snarl. "Did you do this?" I growled.

"No sir." _I'm going to kill Albus._ I thought furiously. _If he's done this, they won't find a hair left of him when I'm through!_

"Leave Ms. Granger."

"Sir?"

"I said, _get out._" She hurried out of the room after a moment of hesitation. After I was sure that she would be out of earshot I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the flames of my office fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore's office."

……………………………………………………………….

What the hell just happened? It's obvious that Snape has changed his mind; probably come to his senses about asking a little girl for help. Stupid of me to think that the greasy git of the dungeons would actually ask for help. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so amiable to agreeing to lessons in the first place! Perhaps the Headmaster has charmed him somehow, made a magical bet with the teachers. They dance, but what do they get in return? And if they don't dance? Hm. Odd of Dumbledore to ….actually…force…his…faculty… Oh _gods_ I'm going to kill him! As Head Girl, I have every right to protest this. Watch out Albus Dumbledore, you've set a lioness on the loose, and she's angry.

…………………………………………………………

I arrived in the Headmaster's office in a whirl of flames. "Headmaster," I hissed, "What. Is. Going. On."

He chuckled, insufferable old goat. "Ah, Severus. How are you?"

"Resisting the urge to kill you, thank you very much." I said, "What have you done to my wards."

"Always one to get straight to the point my boy, so I'll be straight as well. Simply put, I've decided it's important to introduce students to the old ways. Hundreds of years ago, the heads of houses were the representatives of old magick. They were the ones who introduced it to the students before they graduated. Years ago it was expected that every witch and wizard knew tradition before the age of 18; if not, they would suffer through intense ridicule, and quite possibly become an outcast from the magickal world. Dancing, being a baser form of sexual expression, is part of this old magick. Like it or not, you have to learn to dance."

It takes a lot to shock me, and even more to shock me for more than a fraction of a second, but, true to form, Albus bloody Dumbledore has done it again. My mind simply stopped for a moment. How _dare_ he. All thoughts of respect fled from my mind. "Albus. You cannot possibly impose such a ridiculous-" at this he smirked, "_expectation!"_

"Oh but I can," he replied, with a sternness that was rarely seen, "If my memory serves, I am your employer. If it is within magickal law, I can impose a requirement on my staff."

I stared, dumbfounded. _I think…arrgh. I've got no way out._ "But GRANGER?" I yelled, furious now, "WHY did you have to pick GRANGER!" He was unfazed.

"She is a good match for you Severus. She is one of the few students who will stand up for what she thinks and believes, and is not intimidated by you. You should be glad it is her, not an outsider. Gods forbid, I don't think you'd move from the spot if I actually hired someone!" he laughed.

"You." I growled, pacing a little, "You…evil, wicked, bastard! I hate you sometimes, Albus Dumbledore, I really bloody hate you!" I stormed over to his fireplace, threw what was probably far too much Floo powder in, and returned to my rooms.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Headmaster." I said with forced calm.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Just in time. I wanted to speak with you." I heard Dumbledore's voice come from a corner of his office, where he apparently attempting to repair one of his many collected gadgets. "Ah bother this, I'll try to fix it later. Miss Granger, what can I help you with?"

"This!" I said, brandishing the small piece of parchment. "_This_ was on my desk last night."

_Miss Granger-_

_Under no circumstances are you to come to my office again after hours. I have spoken to the Headmaster, and no more of these "lessons" will be required. _

_Professor Severus Snape_

"Someone's been leaving me out of an awful lot of things Headmaster, and I intend to get an explanation!" I practically yelled. Normally I would control my emotions when in the presence of a teacher, but this is ridiculous! Practically locking me in the room with a Professor who has done nothing but belittle me for the past seven years, and now you're forcing me to teach him how to _dance? _Fuck you Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I truly am. I shouldn't have forced you into this" He said softly. What? Whoa. I didn't expect to get an apology _this _easily! "But I knew you could handle the job. You're the only one who can put up with Professor Snape on a daily basis and not burst into tears." I snorted, at least that much is true. "Actually, I'm surprised at your timing. Professor Snape just left."

"That liar!" I said, thoroughly angry now, "He said he spoke to you earlier!"

"Well, he does have a rather Slytherin way of reaching his goals doesn't he Miss Granger? But I will tell you exactly what I told him. I have decided that it's important to re-introduce the students to the ways of old magick. Hundreds of years ago, the heads of houses were the representatives of old magick. They were the ones who introduced it to the students before they graduated. Years ago it was expected that every witch and wizard knew tradition before the age of 18; if not, they would suffer through intense ridicule, and quite possibly become an outcast from the magickal world. Dancing, being a baser form of sexual expression, is part of this old magic. Now, because you are still a student here, I cannot force you to do this, but I am asking it as a personal favor. Will you teach him?"

In five minutes this aged wizard broke down my defenses. Damn. A thousand times damn. "I want a loophole." I said defiantly. Not rushing into this one without a way out.

He hesitated a little but finally asked, "What would this loophole be?"

"If _any_ word of this…arrangement is leaked to the school, the deal is off." Call me insane for agreeing so readily, but my moral side argued that it was for the good of the school.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, "And, as a reward, I think…seventy-five points towards Gryffindor house might be sufficient? Of course, that and my undying gratitude."

"And what will the rest of the students say when seventy-five points magically appear in the hourglass sir?"

His eyes twinkled. "I will add them gradually. I promise you, no one will see the difference until the end of the year."

A/N: Here's Chapter 3, all re-uploaded and complete. I will be adding more as soon as I can, but finals are coming up in two weeks, so the uploads will be sporadic. As I am only human and need study breaks, I'll try to upload tidbits as the weeks progress. I also saw that for some reason, my breaks were not showing up. Just to clarify, a line of asterisks indicates a change in POV. If the asterisks aren't showing up, just look for the break in text. Please review, I need the author-cookies/criticism.


	4. The Lioness and the Snake

Chapter Four

The Lioness and the Snake

A/N: I nearly forgot. For anyone who may discover this, I am _not_ trying to copy Pearle's _Dances with Witches._ I had the idea for this story more than four years ago, and had not heard of her wonderful works at the time. Though our ideas are somewhat linked, I promise you I intend to take this in a different direction. If you are interested, please check out her stories at Ashwinder. (http/www.ashwinder. search for Pearle)

**Bold text indicates thought.**

Warning: A small lemon or two to fly your way in this chapter, so if you are too young or just looking for the non-smutty stuff, skip the bottom of the page.

The next week I returned to Snape's office, a pang of fear shooting down my spine at the possibilities of trying this again. **Maybe he'll just hex me this time** I thought as I opened the door. "Professor?" I called. Another door appeared, I supposed it was the one to his private rooms, and out stepped Severus Snape, looking more fierce than usual. Thank gods for Gryffindor bravery, I think any other student would have run out of the room at that moment.

"Good evening Professor Snape." I said politely, "I-er"

His eyes flashed. "You are going to be the bane of my existence! It seems that Albus has deemed it fit to "re-introduce old magick" to the students, as well as the staff. It's been over a hundred years since anyone has seen it fit to do this, and yet the codger sees it fit to enact this now_?"_ he said, thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Professor," I said, "but it seems that we are both magically bound to go through with this. Now, can we at least agree to try and be civil to each other?"

"Civil to the Gryffindor know-it-all. How…disgusting." He said. **How dare he? I thought, I'm giving up precious time for Albus's stupid ideas and he still treats me like something he's stepped in! **

"I'll be honest with you Professor. I would rather be anywhere but here at the moment. For the Headmaster to force this on us is completely unfair. But we must do this." his eyes widened for a fraction of a second, astonished that I would speak to him in such a way. Hate to tell you Professor, but I am not a scared little first year any more.

"Why you insolent little chit!" he hissed, "Thirty points from Gryffindor for speaking to your Professor in such a manner." I smirked mentally. Ah, he sees that I am not backing down. I resist the urge to grin and say, "Yes sir?"

"Professor Dumbledore suggested that we start with something more traditional, like the waltz. Now, if you would, Professor, please put your hand on my waist, and we join hands here…."

……………………………………………………………………………….

I have been through many things in my miserable lifetime. I've been subjected to the Cruciatus curse more times than I can count, lied to the Dark Lord's face, and suffered through thousands of classes with who I consider to be the most idiotic children on earth, and here I am, age forty, dancing the waltz with Hermione Granger. This is by far the lowest I have gone. I loathe to admit it, but she is skilled. I am not surprised, she is known for doing everything in her entire life perfectly. We move around the room fluidly, gracefully. **My, she has matured** I think and blink. I did not just think that. This is the bucktoothed Gryffindor know-it-all! I cannot have such thoughts about her, not only is it inappropriate, but she is Granger! The bane of my teaching career! I hate her! But my focus is quickly changed again as the music ends.

"Good, Professor! Very good!" She says enthusiastically, "Shall we try something a little more complicated? Like…" she paused and thought for a moment, "Ah. Let's try a Latin dance. Perhaps the tango?"

"The tango_?"_ I growled. "Surely you jest Miss Granger, I do not intend to dance the tango with you." It was enough that I was just forced to dance with such a lovel-no. She is not lovely. Arrgh, curse Albus.

"Professor, the tango is the dance I am most proficient in. Please," she said annoyed,

"let's get this over with."

"A further fifteen points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and learn to control your tongue" I said.

She waved her wand and the phonograph changed records again. A lively Latin beat started and Granger wasted no time in shifting us to the correct positioning. She lead, gently forcing our bodies to move around the room. It surprised me how the girl had no qualms about dancing such a sensual dance. Our bodies were pressed close. She explained each step in detail and I could feel my body beginning to react to her closeness. **Oh gods no. No, no, no**"Miss Granger, I think you should leave." I said in my most dangerous voice, hoping I could scare her off before she too noticed my reaction.

"Yes sir." She said, a look of puzzlement flashing over her face. "Right, same time next week?"

"That will be sufficient."

"Right, see you in class Professor." she said and left. I hesitated for a fraction of a second before opening the door to my private chambers. **I see Albus has seen it fit to give me back my privacy! **I thought,** Is he trying to get me sacked? Trying to find a good enough reason to get rid of me? Trapping me in a room with her…knowing full well what she can do to me…to any man**I sat down in the old leather armchair that lay in the corner of my bedroom and began unbuttoning my trousers. Normally I would not succumb to such lewd thoughts but four years is a very long time for a man to go without sexual attention. They call me a "cold fish" at the Dark Lord's revels, and I have heard whispers among them as to which sex I prefer. Little do they know that I am as sexually active as any other man, I just choose not to waste my time and energy on the whores they so frequently use. I freed my now aching cock from my pants and started pumping. Images of various women flashed across my mind, but finally settled on Granger. No, Hermione. If I was going to allow my lustful side to think of a student in this way, I will think of her by her first name. Images of her under me, writhing in pleasure filled my mind's eye. I started pumping harder, my breathing becoming a little ragged. **Gods…this is arousing me far too much. Hermione…** I thought. Ι could nearly hear her screams of pleasure, even from a fantasy. **It's been far too long. Perhaps it is time I found a woman. **"Ah, Severus! Yes! Severus!" **How the hell can I be imagining this? Oh fuck it. She's attractive, there is no denying it.**_ "_Gods, Hermione!" **Ah...Gods!** It did not take long for me to reach my climax, and I felt the familiar sensation of hot liquid spreading over my thighs and stomach. I lay for a few moments, slowing my breathing and muttered a cleansing charm.** It's going to be a long few weeks.**

…………………………………………………………

A/N: Well? Good? Bad? So bad that you want to punch the author? Hit that little review button and let me know how my very first lemon went.

I will be writing more detailed lemons between the two later, and, (being a girl,) this one was insanely hard to write. Oh yes, because it's a tad confusing; The normal font between the bold text indicates what is going on in Severus's fantasy.


	5. A Spark

Chapter 5

A Spark

A/N: Well dear readers, I am back. I'm sorry for the wait; exams have been driving me insane. One down, one to go. I think I can afford a study break, don't you?  Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they are really what keeps me writing. This chapter might be a little rough around the edges, rest assured it will be smoothed out once my exams are all over. We begin with Hermione's POV.

……………………………………………………………………….

It's the third week. Classes have been hell after the…incident. I do not look at him, he does not look at me. I can sense a sort of withdrawal. He was never friendly of course but he always...we always had a grudging respect for each other. Now it is as if I do not exist. After the last lesson, I walked back to my rooms, thinking hard. Snape has never liked me, this much is true, but I have never seen him act this irrational. It's almost as if he…was…oh no. Why didn't I see this sooner? When he sent me out, _oh gods,_ I thought I felt something, but I simply assumed it was his, well, buttons, to tell the truth. It's no wonder he kicked me out! _OK, calm down Hermione. Easy. Think here. Not a big deal. There. Now rationally think about this. He wants you. Now, was that so hard to admit? But the real question is do you want him? _Do I want him? I suppose he _is_ handsome, and intellectual. Someone I could actually have a talk with, instead of the usual company whose range of speaking topics extends only to Quidditch and women. _No! He is my Professor! I can't _entertain_ the idea of being with him, it's wrong! But he was the one with the hard-on._The demented voice in my head says. _Perhaps it's not so wrong._

I was pacing the floor now, a habit of mine that happens while I am deep in thought. _I'll go back. I'll go back and act like nothing happened; let him make the first move. _I took a deep breath, changed from my school robes into a nice black shirt and jeans, and left the dormitories.

………………………………………………………………………

It is the third week. By the agreement, she is required to be back here tonight. I curse my weakness. Traitorous body! I should _not_ have allowed myself to show any sign of, well, anything! My indifference towards her should have remained standing.

I heard her footsteps down the corridor. Hastily straightening my collar and cuffs I stood against my desk. What am I doing? I'm acting like Lockhart! A knock on the door sounded.

"Enter." She came in, timidly. It was no wonder, I was surprised that she came really. I guessed that she had gone to the Headmaster and demanded the contract revoked. Before she could start speaking I strode over to her place in the room and shut the door behind her. "Sit."

"Sir, I..." she began, but I cut her off with a look.

"Miss Granger. I realize that what happened last week was inexcusable. I truly apologize for letting such a weakness show. I understand if you do not wish to continue the lessons." Best get the formal apology out of the way, now at least I have some evidence against getting sacked.

Out of some miracle, she smiled. "Professor, I deal with teenage boys _every day_. Don't you think some of them have had the same reaction?" In response to my scowl, _how dare she compare me to one of those…children!_, she added hastily, "What I mean is you are a man. Teacher, authority figure, potions master, but a man underneath it all. I am fine with what happened. It is a reaction, nothing more." I was sorely tempted to say _what if it wasn't just a reaction_? _What if I am actually attract-_No. This cannot happen. She continued, "Now, if you don't mind?" and offered me her arm, a signal for us to begin the dance.

The waltz was quickly becoming easier; once one got the simple steps, it is fairly simple. The song ended, and I punctuated the dance with the traditional bow, she with a curtsy.

"Now, the Tango." She said and waved her wand. I saw a slight movement from her throat as she swallowed. She's terrified. Truth be told, so am I. Albus will have my head if word of this escapes her. I saw her shut her eyes briefly and the gaze that followed was nothing short of fiery. _Bloody hell,_ I think, _There's a reason she was sorted into Gryffindor. She isn't afraid._ I fight the urge to glare at her for such impertinence, and remind myself of the task at hand. The tango.

……………………………………………………………….

Well that went better than expected. I was sure he was going to hex me after I compared him to Harry and Ron. I mean, I would be angry if someone compared me to a first year, so I understand his irritation. Gods this is awkward. Oh well, focus on the dance Hermione.

I saw his surprise when I dared to stare back at him. Like I've stated before, I am not scared anymore. I don't think anyone's ever had the gall to stand up to him. Concentrate 'Mionie.

His muscle memory is unbelievable; he's nearly mastered the waltz in only three weeks and his understanding of the tango is beyond expectation. I don't think I've ever seen anyone learn this quickly. I've ordered him to remove his outer cloak this time, as well as his frock coat. Truth be told, I stared a little when I first saw him in only a dress shirt and trousers. The body he's been hiding under those robes! Normally I would dismiss such a thought as inappropriate, but after what happened last week, I am beginning to open up to the fact that Severus Snape is rather handsome when you see past the rough exterior.

………………………………………………..

The song is over. We separate. Now what. A decision must be made. Should I send her out? Should I…offer her a drink? No alcohol of course, but I think I have some butterbeer around here somewhere… Arrgh. Of all the bloody times for me to not know what to do. I know, I'll ask her about the assignment. No! She'll think I'm going soft. Perhaps I should just kiss her and be done with it.

………………………………………………

The song is over. Now what. I have no idea what to do, I hadn't really thought past the point of dancing. I noticed him shift his weight, almost nervously. Wait. Severus Snape, nervous? I think not.

………………………………………………..

I'm nervous. I'm actually making myself nervous over a student's reaction! What the hell? I haven't felt truly nervous since…well, since Lily. An awkward silence has settled between the two of us, neither daring to say something or move. I decide to move first.  
"Thank you Miss Granger." I said, inclining my head slightly in a small bow. "That was…educational." Severus you're an idiot. Educational?

…She isn't leaving?

………………………………………………..

OK, quite honestly I am not going to wait here all night for him to make the first move. This is ridiculous! Surely…Surely I am making far too many assumptions. Take it easy Hermione. You need to calm down. Think about this, but make it quick. I can't kiss him…or can I? If he kills me later, at least it will have been for a decent reason. I walked up to him, each standing mere inches away from the other and gently pressed my lips to his. The thing that really caught me off guard was when he returned the kiss.

…………………………………………………

Oh shit. She's kissing me. Shit. Oh fuck. My lack of sexual attention takes control of my body, and that, combined with the fantasy I had of her a week ago, makes me return the kiss fiercely. She hasn't run away though, so I attempt to go further and run my tongue along the seam of her lips. She tastes good, a flavor that I cannot place, but it is unique. Sweet. She opens her lips, giving permission for me to explore further.

………………………………………………….

Gods can this man kiss! All thoughts of how wrong this is have fled my mind and am now focusing on the delicious sensations his kiss is creating. I don't know exactly what possessed me to kiss him, but it is certainly turning out as hoped.

………………………………………………….

No! What is wrong with me! I cannot kiss her! NO! Lily…I end the kiss abruptly and step back.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." I mumbled, "That was extremely inappropriate of me. You may leave, and inform Professor Dumbledore that the lessons are to be canceled." _Idiot. Dunce. Bastard. Pervert._ Names are bellowed in my head.

…………………………………………………..

In a moment of either extreme bravery or extreme foolishness I reached up to gently caress his cheek. I prayed that my eyes conveyed my true feelings as I said, "There is no need to cancel the lessons Professor." And left. I need to think.


	6. Falling in Love with the Devil

Chapter Six

Falling in Love with the Devil

A/N: Well, it's all said and done folks, I finished my exams yesterday. I wanted to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers, green-eyed-angel, the-amazing-color-brown, Kitlucky13, RaveNClaWGeniuS, Megan Consoer, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, and all the rest. You all inspire me, and it's because of you _Old Magick_ is still being written.

This time, enjoy Severus's point of view first.

WARNING: A warning to all you kiddies, there will be some sexual activity in this chapter. Too young? Don't read or the monster under your bed will eat you tonight.

…………………………………………………………………….

That was…odd. What did she mean there is no need to cancel the lessons? Surely she will report this to the Headmaster and I will be fired. _Fool, Dolt, Idiot, Asshole, Moron. _I opened the door to my private offices, sat down in the leather chair, and folded my fingers in front of my face. _Gods. Help me._ I should not have kissed her back, this I know. But what would you have done? I do not think any man would have denied such a beauty. Shutting my eyes, I re-lived the kiss over and over. Her sweet lips, her taste, the feel of a lithe, young body under my hands, irresistible. I confess, I could not resist temptation. I…I need to think.

If by some favor of the gods she does not tell the Headmaster of the events that happened tonight, surely she will make some reason to cancel the lessons. Old Ways be damned, surely she will not come again.

………………………………………

By the _gods, _that was awkward. I am quite honestly surprised he did not hex me right then and there. Wait…I just kissed my Professor! Oh gods! What was I thinking! I'm going to be expelled. Never going to be able to look him or any of my Professors in the face again. I wonder if they have room at Beaubatons. Perhaps they'll take me, regardless of my past. I sat down on my bed, put my head in my hands, and groaned. I honestly don't know what to do. I want to go back, but I…I don't know. For once in my entire life, I have no idea what to do.

I can't talk to Dumbledore without revealing what transpired, and McGonagall is out of the question. Harry and Ron would go mental and assume he has slipped me a lust potion. Ginny? Perhaps, but she would probably go tell Harry. Seems I need to deal with this on my own.

………………………………………

The Fates are cruel mistresses indeed. To make me deal with her right after my idiotic mistake is unfair. "Turn your books to page 449 and begin the assignment." I growled to the class and sat down at my desk, planning to correct fifth year essays. Don't look at her. Do not look up. Do not think of her. She does not exist.

The class ended quickly, and with relatively little damage done. Longbottom managed to melt another cauldron, but after six years of putting up with such an idiot it is an automatic reaction to assign that moron detention. "Detention with Filch for a week Mr. Longbottom, perhaps a little work will teach you the value of _paying attention._ Not that it's done any good before."

Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I looked at her. She hadn't changed anything about her outward appearance, but I could sense something different. She showed no reaction to my look except a small smile. I raised my eyebrow slightly in response.

It's going to be a long week.

………………………………………

Ridiculous. He knows perfectly well that that assignment is far below a competent seventh year level. So this is how the feared Potions Master deals with romantic advances? By assigning a pathetic assignment and pretending to correct essays? He may have fooled the rest of the class but I could see that he was distracted. No one corrects essays with green ink.

The next lesson is in three days. I don't know what I am going to do. By my agreement with Dumbledore, I am required to go back, but is it worth it?

I will have to deal with this some time, perhaps sooner rather than later is best. I am attracted to him, this is true, I could easily lust after him, but do I love him? I cannot say. Wouldn't it be wrong to fall in love with a man who is twenty years my senior? A man who is known for his sarcasm and evil deeds? I quite honestly don't know…

I can't be falling in love with him, it would be falling in love with the one of the devils of the wizarding world.

…………………………………………

It is the day of the lesson. I have taken to pacing in the classroom in waiting for her. I am genuinely shocked to hear a knock at the door. "Enter." I called.

I saw a shock of brown curls come from the edge of the door. _What the hell?_ _Granger? Why…_

"Miss Granger." I said. "Why have you returned?" There was no need for further explanation, surely an individual with such a keen intelligence could see the rest of that question. _I am sure you would have had me sacked by now._

"I told you last week Professor, there is no need to cancel the lessons." She said and strode over, eyes burning with a fire I can not adequately describe. Lust and desire I was not surprised to see, but something else shown in those brown eyes. Something that I'm not sure I can name, yet. I cannot name it because it would be far too dangerous. She reached her hand and tentatively touched my hair. I would normally shy away from such a gesture, but something compelled me to not resist. _No! I will not allow it! _ I turned around and waved my wand at the phonograph. The Latin song came on and I turned back and assumed the beginning stance of the Tango. Words were not needed.

Forward, back, turn, lead. Simple if you have had years of practice in the art of Potion making. One learns to be patient, to remember steps and orders. There would be time to add feeling to the dance later. For now, concentration on my actions is required. The song ended; I am used to it by now, I can predict when it ends. As the last measure passed, I leaned forward to plant a small kiss on the side of her neck out of impulse. I was rewarded with a moan for my troubles.

………………………………………………..

Am feeling rather flushed right now, both from dancing and desire. I'm still a little in shock; I _desire_ him. The very man who terrorized me for six years has gone from greasy git to desirable in less than a month. I no longer care about the rules. It's not like I've not broken them before. The last measure of the music played, and I couldn't believe when he kissed my neck, it was all I could do not to sink into his embrace. Actually, I think I will do just that if he continues his ministrations on my skin.

Gods, this is delicious. He gently pushed me back against his desk, and is now working his way across my collarbone. He paused and moved up near my lips again.

"Tell me to stop now Miss Granger, tell me to stop or else I cannot guarantee that I will." He growled. He simply stared at me for a moment; I think he was waiting for me to storm out of the room. I simply looked back and licked my lips. "I'm surprised Miss Granger, I wouldn't expect such wanton behavior from a student such as yourself." I smirked and he punctuated his sentence by squeezing my breast harshly. I gasped. _Oh make no mistake, dear Professor, I am not the innocent girl you suspect me to be. _ His hand continued to travel downwards to cup my sex through my trousers.

…………………………………………………

I swear I have lost my mind. It has gone from a kiss to me pushing her down on my desk intending to ravish her senseless. She tastes wonderful, not only her mouth but her skin as well. Truth be told, I was a little surprised when she moaned. Hermione, (yes, I am referring to her by her first name. This is no longer a casual relationship) it seems, is not the innocent young woman I assumed her to be. She will not tell the Headmaster. Let us see where this leads.

I could smell her arousal, though faintly. Her sex was warm through her trousers, and a primal urge inside bellowed, _Take her, fuck her, make her _yours._ You are male. Dominate her. _

Old magick. Dumbledore is an idiot. How could I have not seen this before? Sex magick is part of old magick! _That bastard! He has practically bound me to her!_ _He _should _be killed for this. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I need to worry about this later.

"Perhaps," I purred into her ear, "This would be better continued in my office, Miss Granger." She nodded furiously, eyes shut, her breathing labored. I reached around her waist and around her back, picking her up.

"Venetor."

…………………………………………….

A/N: Hehehe, terribly sorry for the evil cliffhanger folks, I promise you'll get your smut in the next chapter. It just took me so long to write this, I wanted to get it up and to let you know I'm still alive.  I promise to get Chapter 7 up ASAP.


	7. I won't admit it

Chapter 7

A Love Blossoms

A/N: OK, it took long enough, eh faithful readers? I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I have been extremely busy. Moving into a new house, working, and trying to keep my life pieced together. Here is Chapter Seven, complete and uploaded.

Also, thank you to my luverly werewolf man who continues to inspire my writing. 

Hermione's first.

………………………………………………

I…can't….think….

In five minutes he has turned me from a sensible, rule following, know-it-all into a puddle of desire. Have taken to nibbling at the small exposed part of his neck contentedly as he carries me into his chambers. He smells good, a combination of something I cannot quite place. He smells of male, sandalwood, and a pleasant reminder of the potions ingredients he is exposed to every day. I barely had time to notice the room I had been carried into as he dropped me unceremoniously on the bed. That's when I balked.

"Prof-Severus," I said, "We shouldn't do this."

"Oh no Miss Granger," he said softly, " I gave you your chance." And crawled onto the bed so that he was leaning over me. Even in such an intimate situation a small part of my mind noticed his ability to intimidate. He instructed me to remove my shirt and began unbuttoning his own. _Not one for etiquette Professor? _I thought, amused. Almost as if he read my mind, he abandoned his now unbuttoned shirt, and leaned down. One of his hands snaked its way into my pants, slipping under the thin material of my panties to caress my own arousal, reminding me that now was about fulfillment, that there would be plenty of time to worry about sensuality later. I hate to admit it, but he was starting to scare me a little. Gone were the onyx eyes I had grown so accustomed to in class; in their place were two orbs that burned with lust and primal instinct.

…………………………………………..

There is one circumstance in which I let go of my control- to survive. Yet in less than two months this..._female_ has convinced me to let go, to abandon my control in order to pleasure her. Fine. She wants pleasure? I will provide pleasure past her wildest dreams. There is no need for pretenses, I will worry about making love to her later.

Truth be told, I was a little surprised at how wet she was. Her eyes showed fear, but her body spoke completely of lust. I could see a strong pulse at her neck and paused to lean down to kiss and run my tongue along it. _It truly has been far too long since I allowed myself to fulfill the most basic desires of man._ I kissed my way across her chest, savoring the feel of her erect nipples under my tongue. My arousal had made itself very known by now, and I quietly shed myself of my trousers.

Encouraged by her moans, I continued my journey southward towards her sex. _Gods,_ she smells wonderful. I ran my hand down her belly, running my fingers through the thatch of curls between her thighs. So warm, wet, and inviting. I lightly stroked one finger against her wet folds, earning another delicious moan. _Mm, I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks._ I leaned down and lightly trailed my tongue from her navel down through that beautiful patch of hair and inhaled. "Sev-er-us!" she gasped as I blew cool air over her pussy lips. _Such a wonderful smell._ I flicked my tongue over her clit lightly.

She moaned. I have always enjoyed the sounds a woman makes in pleasure, the gasps and moans elicited when pleasure is given, the feel of a woman's hands grasping your arms and shoulders as you thrust your tongue against her warm sex. The delicious taste of her juices running over your jaw as you thrust your tongue into her entrance. I licked against her clit faster, and my arousal twitched at the sound of my name escaping her mouth. I experimented a little, biting gently around her lips, my jaw working to taste as much of her as I could. Her hips started bucking wildly; it was all I could do to hold her down while I pleasured her.

"Oh _gods,_ Severus, I'm…so…close…_please…_Gods! Severus!" She screamed her pleasure as she came, muscles pulsing around the fingers I had thrust inside of her. I abandoned holding her down and tried my best to make her orgasm last as long as possible, gently licking and pressing against her, thrusting my fingers into her heat until I felt her body relax. She trembled in the aftershocks of her peak, and I leaned back on my heels, panting to catch my breath.

"H…Hermione." I breathed. "_Gods."_ Her brow furrowed, thinking I meant that as a chastising remark. "You are incredible." Crawling back up the bed I kissed her, replenishing the moisture that had left her mouth. Her eyes opened to gaze up at me with a look of amazement and…I still cannot call it love. I have bedded many witches before, and I grudgingly admit she has occupied my thoughts every moment between the lessons, but I will not say she loves me. Or that I love her.

"Severus. _Please…_" I could not resist voicing the comment that formed on my lips.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" I breathed.

"Please, make love to me. Make me yours. _Please!"_ she said, and pulled my head down for another burning kiss.

"As you wish." I said simply. Student or not, I am only a man, and this beautiful woman has driven me to insanity and back. I pushed inside her entrance gently, only to be surprised by the feel of her maidenhead. "Hermione, you're-?" My concerns were silenced by a slight nod of her head. "You're sure?" Her only response was to glare at me, fire shining in her eyes. I wasted no more time and thrust into her hard, flinching a little at her cry of pain. Tears pricked her eyes and in an extremely out of character gesture, I gathered her body in my arms, trying to bring some comfort to the pain.

…………………………………………………………

Foolish girl. I thought I had felt pain before, but it was nothing compared to this. Every nerve was paralyzed with pain, and I was grateful for the feel of his arms around me as I cried. I felt gentle kisses being planted on my face and hands caressing my sides as he urged me to calm down, that the pain will pass.

A minute later, the pain did indeed pass, and I felt my internal muscles relax, stretching to fit his length. He obviously sensed this and withdrew slowly, only to thrust in again. The dull ache was soon replaced by a new sensation. It was familiar, but different. I had experimented by playing with myself to some success, but the feeling of fullness that now occupied my every sense was intoxicating. My eyelids fluttered closed and I could not help but breathe his name every time he thrust into me.

It did not take long for us to both near the height of our arousal.

…………………………………………………………...

_She is so tight. Exquisite. I do not know how much longer I can hold out_. I began to thrust into her welcoming body as hard as I could, enjoying the feel of her hands on my back, clawing the skin in her haze. My orgasm was swift and unexpected. "Gods! Hermione!" I roared, spurting my seed into her heat.

"_Severus!" _She screamed suddenly, muscles clamping around my still hard cock. "Gods! Yes!" I held onto her as long as my now exhausted muscles would allow.

"I love you." Two voices sounded simultaneously, and two pairs of eyes snapped open at the declaration.

"You do?" She said.

"I do not know. Unfortunately I cannot speak rationally in such a state, but I do know this. I would like you to stay with me tonight."


	8. The Next Morning

Chapter 8: The Consequences

_A/N: Wow, lazy lazy writer. Terribly sorry for the delay dear readers, I have been busy. But as promised, Chapter Eight. I am also working on a Hans/OOC _Die Hard_ fic that will be uploaded in the next few days. A note, this chapter will be slightly fluffy-now Severus has been shagged senseless he's a fluffer. Don't worry, I promise to steer him back to canon ASAP. Thank you all so much for hanging on to the story. Hermione's first._

…………………………………………………………………………………

Mrgh. I screwed up my eyebrows in frustration. The sun was shining in my eyes. What I can only assume was a cloud moved in front of it and I smiled happily for a moment before my eyes snapped open. Wait. Where am I? Oh gods, now I remember. Severus. Last night. Where…? I reached over to the other side of the bed and was disappointed to find a lack of warmth. Getting out of bed, I felt an urgent need to use the loo, and nearly ran into someone much taller than me.

"I realize I may not be the most sexually skilled man Miss Granger but I was not aware that my attentions nauseated you so much." He said smirking.

"They don't, now out of my way, I need to use the bathroom!" I said hurriedly and pushed past him. Manners be damned, I needed to pee! He chuckled and shut the door, leaving me to relieve myself. Ah, much better.

I washed up and opened the door again to find him laying on the bed, stretched out with his eyes closed. "Don't you have classes?" I said.

"Have you forgotten that it is Saturday my dear? There are no classes. I am free for the day, as are you. Now come here and lay with me." I smiled and padded over to the bed. I hesitated, teasing a bit. "You. Me. Bed. Now." He said impatiently.

"Haha, all right. Are you always this demanding?"

"With you? Yes." He growled and pulled me to him for a heart-stopping kiss. When we parted, I shivered. He smiled, a rare warm smile at my show of desire. "I'd like to speak…about last night." I tensed. _He's going to reject me. Explain that last night was a one time event, kick me out. _"Relax, it is a good thing."

"Hermione-last night was…beyond anything I could have expected. I cannot lie to you, it would be foolish to try and hide my feelings at this point. I honestly cannot say I love you, our time together has been too short." I frowned at this, although I didn't really expect Severus Snape to readily declare his undying love for me. I dismissed last night as heat of the moment. "I can however say that my feelings have changed greatly for you."

"When?" I said.

"What? When what?" He said, startled out of his speech.

"When did they change." I said flatly. Not going to let him get away from this one.

"It doesn't matter." He said, "The point is that you are now of age, and since Albu-"

"Yes it bloody does, when?"

"I- I don't know, quite literally, the first lesson. The end of the first lesson. Now will you please shut up and let me continue?" he said, "The point is that now that you are of age, and that Albus has bound us to this idiotic requirement, will you allow me to court you?" I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing at the last part of his sentence. I know I shouldn't find it funny, but such a phrase as 'courting' is so typical of him, and so atypical of every other man, that it caught me off guard.

"Um. Right." Not terribly awkward there Hermione, try not to sound like you're eighteen. I coughed quietly and said, "Let me try that again. Yes, I would be honored, Severus." He flashed a smile which soon faded, only to be replaced by a look of hunger.

"Now, let us make use of the weekend, shall we?"


	9. The Gods Intervene

Chapter 9

Old Magick

_A/N: Yes, another huge delay. I do apologize, it was not my intention to keep Old Magick so sparsely updated, but things have come up (school responsibilities, college applications, etc.) I promise that I will update Old Magick at least once a month from now on until its completion. Also, the rites used in this chapter are mostly made up. I am very familiar with the real rites used in Paganism and did not want to put them here for fear of offending someone. Severus's POV will be this entire chapter, because I was evil and left him out of the last one._

Thursday came more slowly than usual. After yet another suicidal attempt by a third year Gryffindor, (I think this one's catching up to Longbottom) I returned to my chambers to change out of my now potion stained coat and pants. While I undressed, my mind drifted back to the weekend. Our weekend was one of bliss, making love until our bodies demanded rest. Unfortunately, we both had to go our separate ways Sunday evening after dinner, looking forward to the next lesson, but I knew the truth would have to be faced, and sooner rather than letter.

Dinner was blessedly short and I hurried back to the dungeons, snapping at anyone who stood in my way. After twenty years of near abstinence, to have a weeks patience was a severe test of my will. I fought to keep speaking to her as the top priority of the night. When I finally got to the dungeons, I was surprised to find Hermione already in the classroom. There was something different about her, an air of confidence that was foreign to her personality.

"Hello Severus." She said quietly and at for an instant I thought something was wrong, that I had hurt her in some way. But I was soon proven wrong as she crossed the room and pulled my head down for a heated kiss.

"I've wanted to do that all week." She said sheepishly. I laughed, a grateful, pitying laugh for this innocent young woman who somehow cared for a disgusting, beaten man like myself. She beamed at me. "I've never heard you laugh! Pity you don't do it more often, oh well, I was never very good at sharing." I smirked. "What would you like to do this evening? I think you've essentially mastered the tango, so it's up to you." My temper quickly turned. Did she not realize what has happened? The seriousness of this situation?

"Hermione, not now, we need to talk." A worried, almost frightened look crossed her features. "Tell me what you know about the Ancient Ways."

"What? Er, right, the Ancient Ways. The Pagans of Europe based their religion and magick on three things, birth, sex, and death. All three were revered and celebrated, and each was marked with a special ceremony."

"And those were?"

"Welcoming, Handfasting, and Crossi-wait. What does this have to do with me? Or you, for that matter."

"Think, how were partners chosen, before it was the choice for two people to bind themselves."

"There was…a dance. The shaman or priest of the tribe would sit at the edge of a huge circle in a trance, picking out those who the gods paired together. Dancing was considered to be the most basic expression of sexual desire…Oh shite!"

"Exactly. It seems that the Headmaster has deemed fit to pair us together, as in the old times. He is also the authority at the school, as a shaman or priest would be the authority in a tribe. Dancing, as you said, not was, but is the most basic expression of sexual desire; as such, we meet all the requirements for the ritual." I sat down at my desk rubbing the bridge of my nose with two fingers. Gods help me. She sat down at one of the desks in the front row and groaned.

"Oh gods. This can't be happening. We're _bound?_"

"_Excuse me_ Miss Granger," I said angrily, "I wasn't aware that my presence was so _taxing_ on your psyche. You seemed to think differently a week ago."

"Severus, of course I think differently, but this is rather serious, we're essentially married!"

"Don't you think I know that you stupid girl?" I growled, "Don't you think I have known, since that night? I am actually surprised that you did not figure it out yourself. The time for regrets has passed however, and we must either obey the sacred law, or face whatever consequences the Ancient Ones will place upon us, should we ignore their decree. It seems I am not only meant to court you, but to marry you."

……………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm sorry?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"I think you'll find that I do not like to repeat myself Hermione, but you may have one more chance to register my speech. I am to marry you." He said, annoyed.

"I can't! I'm your student." I mumbled, uselessly trying to find an excuse for my lack of concentration.

"Ignorant chit," He growled, "You really have no idea, do you. This is NOT something to be taken lightly! We do _not_ have a say in the matter. We _will_ be married!"

"I need to sit down." I mumbled. Too fast. Going too fast. I was just ready to admit to myself that I loved this man and now the fucking _gods_ have decided my husband. Hang on here Herms. You seemed to deal with this well enough a week ago. Other than the fact that your friends will have literal heart attacks, this could be all right. I think.

……………………………………………………………………………..

I must say, she's taking it a lot better than I expected. Not to say that the entire bottle of Firewhisky I drank after discovering the situation means that I handled it well. Hermione Granger Snape. Not entirely a bad prospect after all? Oh fuck this.

"Hermione." I said, and she looked up, puzzled. "Stand up." She did. "Come here." Again, she did as I said, staring a bit. "Now, shut up." And I kissed her soundly.

"We. Will. Get. Through. This." I said slowly, taking care to look her in the eyes and emphasize each word. "I do not know what I can offer you, but I swear that we will get through this for the better." She smiled timidly, it seems that the intimidation of the situation was fading. "Now, contrary to popular belief, even I do not imprison women against their will, so perhaps you should leave."

"Severus, I-I need time."

"Perfectly all right. Next week." I said softly. It was more of a statement than a question; despite this…development, I still craved to spend time with this beautiful woman.

"Next week." She said and walked out of the dungeons. Why me.


	10. Nobody knows the trouble I've seen

Chapter 10

Nobody knows the trouble I've seen

_A/N: Updated. Like I said in the last chapter, Old Magick will be updated once a month, at the very least from now on. Severus first._

…………………………………………………………

(_one week later…)_

"Enter." I said, glancing up from the pile of seventh year papers on the properties of moonstone. She swept in almost silently, but her breathing stood out. _She's nervous_. I thought. So was I.

"Hello Severus." She said.

"Hermione? What are you doing-" I glanced at the sun outside. Nearly down, so after dinner. Why hadn't I noticed that? Oh well. "Ah. It seems I've lost track of the time." She walked over to the desk, heels clicking against the stone floor of the dungeons. She wore a Spanish-looking skirt, a tight top, and a deadly serious expression. I looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Two things. One. I thought, if we are going to be dancing, traditional dress would be appropriate. Secondly, and more seriously, I…" she trailed off for a moment, and seemed to be groping for a way to put her words in order. "I think that, if you are willing to continue this, so am I." I had to stop for a moment and register what she just said. She was actually concerned that I wanted to abandon her? I mean, not that I had much of a choice, but why would this beautiful young woman even entertain the thought that I would want to be apart from her? I am, after all, a man, and she-

"Hermione." I stood up and took her hand. "Let me tell you something. I am only going to say it once, so listen well. I love you." At this, her eyes widened a little. _You're not the only one who is surprised that I just said that._ "I intend to marry you, but I cannot right now. Not only have I not had the time to actually know you, but it is too dangerous. There are certain people who would dislike your parentage and try to harm your family, or worse, you."

……………………………………………….

"…Or worse, you." I couldn't really believe this was happening. It was as if two separate people had stepped into the situation. The snarky, abusive potions master replaced with a kind, caring, chivalrous gentleman, and myself, the buck toothed, know-it-all, Gryffindor, with an awkward but obviously somewhat seductive woman. I decided I had to step lightly; who knew when this nice streak would end.

"I understand." I said simply.

"Do you?" he murmured, "do you really? Do you understand how truly dangerous I am? How there are those who would not hesitate to murder you and those you care for? How, if information of our relationship falls into the wrong hands, you could help the Dark Lord get to Mr. Potter the very way he seeks to: by torturing one of his friends. Are you willing to risk all that for a lowly creature such as myself? Or will you make the smart decision and walk out of the room right now."

"I'm not leaving." I said and heard the scrape of his chair and suddenly felt large hands grip my wrists.

"You've made a very grave mistake Miss Granger. I am not a man to be toyed with; if you wish to stay here with me, you will be mine and mine alone. Should you try to break this magical contract, it will likely result in your death. Know this. If you truly love me, you cannot leave me. Is your answer still yes?"

I looked at him with eyes that refused to focus properly and pressed my lips gently to his. He didn't respond and frowned against my mouth._ Ah, he wants the formal answer._ I grasped my right ring finger where my mother's claddagh ring was. Sliding it off, I said, "With my two hands, I give you my heart and crown it with my love." I took out my wand and tapped it against the silver ring and a small lion appeared on the inside of the ring. I would have liked to put a snake, but it must be maintained that I am in a relationship of my own house. I slid it back on with the heart facing myself, indicating that I was now spoken for. The corners of his lips twitched almost imperceptibly and he kissed my hand. Out of habit, I looked at the clock. We still had over an hour left in the lesson. "Professor, as productive as I think it is to stand here, I do have a magical contract to fulfill."

"Miss Granger, I would be most honored to dance with you." _Ever the proper one._ I chuckled in my mind, _Just the way I like it._


	11. The Dark Lord

A/N: I'm so sorry...I meant to update the previous weekend but there was a small emergency. I am currently swamped with two papers that determine whether or not I pass their selective classes, but I wanted to give you all a tidbit of what is to come. The papers are due on Monday, and I should have time to update after they are handed in.

The Dark Lord laughed, a cold, sick laugh, as the words fell from Lucius's lips, "My Lord, I think Severus has taken a lover."

"Severus? I don't particularly think Severus is the type to associate himself with women, or men for that matter. He thinks they are a waste of his time, and for the most part, they are. Women are not worth the long term investment. They're toys, nothing more."

Lucius opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it, then bowed. "It is the Granger Mudblood, my Lord."


End file.
